


Dream Journal

by themoistplinth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HE RUINED MY DREAM JOURNAL, M/M, i don't even know what this is, lowkey klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a boy...he was a boy...could I make it any clearer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Journal

Keith walked into his classroom angrily, his emotions having been on a rollercoaster since the day before. He saw Lance, smugly sitting in the front row of the room. Keith marched up to him and shouted, “Give it back!” He hated the boy, yet he loved him too

Lance faked shock as their teacher, Mr Shirogane, stared at them, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Keith”. 

Keith snarled, “He took my dream journal!” he claimed and Mr Shirogane sighed. 

“Give it back to him Lance,” he ordered and the other boy scowled and handed it back, albeit still too smug for him to seem actually annoyed at losing. Mr Shirogane began berating and teasing Lance cruelly as Keith took his seat at the back of the room. He flicked through his journal and his heart sank-all over his hand-drawn pictures and lovingly written passages were scribbles of black ink and other graffiti. 

“He ruined my dream journal!” Keith shouted suddenly, shooting up from his seat and pointing accusatively at Lance-outside thunder crackled. 

“I did naWt!” Lance cried mocking, “Mr Shriogane, sennnNd him to the princ-i-pal’s office and have him expelled!!!!” 

“Silence!” Mr Shirogane shouted, his daughter Katie cowering in the front row, “I know everything! And youuuu know nothing!” He opened his mouth and shouted further when a tornado struck the building and tore the wall open, throwing two figures in. 

Sharkboy and Lavagirl stood proudly at the front of the room, “Where is Keith?” Lavagirl demanded. 

Keith hid-what was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't question this


End file.
